Always There For You
by CullenCrazy
Summary: This is my version on Quil/Claire relationship. How will Claire react when she finds out about the pack, especially when she already has a boyfriend she loves? Read to find out! Then Review!
1. Gettin caught

I know it's short but I will continue.

* * *

"Quil!" I screached. "Put me down." he had carelessly thrown me over his shoulders. I was 14 now, way too old for a piggy back ride. Finally we reached our destination, my front porch. This all started because I tried to sneak out to see my boyfriend, Stephen. We were supposed to go to the movies, but I had been caught by my own personal protector, Quil.

I've known him since I can remember, even Sarah remembers him when she was little. He's really cute, but I'm way to young for him.

"Claire, what do you think you were doing?" He questioned.

"Well, since when is it any of your business?" I stuck my tongue at him, I may be acting like a child, but I don't care. Quil seemed to think about this question longer than normal. Kind of like what he was going to say wasn't right.

"Claire, you're like... a little sister to me. I just want to make sure nothing happens to you." _Sure _I thought, _All you want to do is tattle on me, so I won't be able to see Stephen. _

"Well, if you're done, I'm going back to bed." I walked in the house and slammed the door. My parents looked up in shock.

"Claire, what are you doing, you went to bed an hour ago." my mother asked.

"Well, you see, I snuck out to go see Stephen, but got caught." I looked back at the door to see Quil leaning against the frame and smiling sheepishly.

"Well, thank you, but I think we can handle it from here." My father told him. _Great, I get caught and lectured! Wow what a day, I didn't even make out of the yard._

"Dad, I've learned my lesson. I won't sneak out again." I heard a door slowly open and looked up to see 15 year old Sarah in her Pj's with a smirk on her face. She was the one who had talked me into going over there. Stephen's a popular kid, I'm not unpopular, just not as popular as him, she told me going out with him would raise my social status.

"Young lady, I do not expect this to happen again." My father told me.

"Yes sir." I said walking towards the hallway where my room was. 'Thanks a lot Sarah.' I mouthed as I walked by.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, this idea just popped into my head, and I had to get some of it in writing before I forgot. I know it's short but if anyone expresses interest I will continue. This is only my second story, so a review with helpful info would be nice. Please no flames. My idea is to now skip to where she is sixteen, I justed wanted to show that Quil was there through her life I know it's only one small story but anyways.., now that she si of age, Quil can explain things to her. Any advice would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you all,

CullenCrazy


	2. Sweet Sixteen

**"Surprise!" Everyone screamed, as I walked through the front door of my house. It was March 26, my 16 birthday! I looked around to see my boyfriend of almost three years, Stephen, running up to me.**

**"Happy Birthday," he murmured before giving me a quick, but passionate, kiss. I looked around the room slightly embarassed. Everyone was smiling gayly, everyone except for one, Quil. Quil was your basic La Push guy, indian heritage, shaggy black hair and a deep soothing voice. Ever since Stephen and I started going out two years ago, Quil has become more and more distant.**

**"Thanks you guys." I told everyone. Stephen now had his arm around my waist, pulling me towards the gigantic stack of presents.**

**"This ones from me." he told me handing me a small present wrapped in blue and pink striped paper. I quickly tore off the paper and opened the box. It contained a single bracelot with a diamond heart on it.**

**"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful, thank you soo much." I told him giving him a big hug. Then I pulled the next present over to me and saw it was from my parents, I opened it and it revealed a single key. I was confused at first but then started sceaming._ I got a car, I got a car!!_ I cahanted in my head. Every one laughed.**

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I ran towards my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

**"It's the one you said you wanted, but it won't arrive until Friday I'm sorry." _dang, three more days of the bus._**

**"That's all right, mom." I quickly hugged my dad and finished opening presents.**

**Everyone had left now except for Stephen and Quil, _awkward!_**

**"Well, I guess I better go." Stephen commented. He leaned in for a goodnight kiss, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Luckily my parents had gone outside. "Goodnight, I love you Claire."**

**"Bye Stephen." I walked him to the door and watched as he got in his car and drove away. Then I turned back to Quil, who was staring at me with and odd expression on his face. "Thanks again for the gift Quil." I said as I glanced at the pearl necklace I'd recieved from him.**

**"No problem Claire, I'm just glad you like it."**

**"I love it." I walked up toward him and gave my best friend a hug. As soon as my arms were around him, I wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He hugged me back but it was like there was so much tension between us. "Quil, what's wrong, and why don't you approve of Stephen, he's a great kid."**

**"It's not that I don't approve I just think you could do better." He told me releasing me from his massive grip. I loved the way he smelled, like the woods. I almost wish he was my boyfriend, but that could never happen. We're just friends, plus he's 20 or older. I was starting to get the feeling that I might even love Quil. _Stupid teenage hormones!!_**

**"I think I should be leaving now, Jake might burn down the house." He and Jake rent a house on the outskirts of La Push, and Jake had left early, to 'sleep'. Even though I'm pretty sure he's not asleep, even if he left an hour ago.**

**"Bye Quil. Drive safely."**

**"Sure thing. Night Claire." he walked out the door and got in his car and was gone._What a night,_ I thought.**

**Sarah walked by and I glared at her enviously. She had every thing the perfect hair, 4.0 GPA, boyfriend cuter than her even, and she was mom and dads' favorite. She sat down on the couch and patted the space beside her. I walked over and hesitantly sat down, we rarely talked unless she wanted details of what Stephen and I were up too.**

**"So, have a good birthday?"**

**"Yep, thanks for the gift."**

**"Anytime, well whats Stephen getting you?" I glanced at her face curiously, Stephen had already given me my gift, and she was here. "You know are you two meeting anywhere tonight?" she hinted.**

**"EW! No way!" I screamed.**

**"Wow.. I didn't mean for you to get so upset I was just curious."**

**"Well, I don't think you did _it_ when YOU were 16."**

**"There's alot the you don't know about me." She told me as she stood from the couch and walked gracefully to her room. I glanced around the room, since it was clean, I guess I should go to bed too.**

A/N

Is it good? Bad? Anything I could do to improve? Please review, if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!

Thanks again,

CullenCrazy

* * *


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer-- Don't own Claire or Quil, they belong to Stephenie.

* * *

I woke up and glanced at my alarm clock, 4:00 a.m. _Great._ It was still very dark outside, I glanced up at the window and had the sudden feeling, someone was watching me. I was never one to freak out, I thought of a logical explanation._ It's just my imagination._ I told myself, using one of my frequent excuses, but for some reason, I could not shake the feeling that there was someone on the other side of my window. I stood up and wuietly tip-toed over to it and glanced out. I din't see anything. _Maybe I should go outside and check._ I thought as I strode to the door.

I quietly opened the front door and walked around the house to where my window was, there sitting, under my window was a gigantic yet stragely familiar dog/wolf. I was very fond of animals so I catiously walked up to it and started to stroke it's matted fur. It looked up at me then trotted off. I sat down and looked up at the night sky, I would never be able to get to sleep,if I tried.

I heard a rustle in the woods beside me and turned to see Quil gracefully walking towards me.

"Hi," he began,"Claire there's something we need to talk about."

"Go ahead." I told him.

"Well you know the old Quilette legends right?"

"Of course, I've heard them all my life, how we eveolved from wolves and all."

"Well do you believe them?" I wasn't sure what to say, I had always thought they were made up by people with too much time on their hands.

"Um... Not completely." I stuttered out.

"They're true," he told me then paused looking me square in the face." And I'm a werewolf." I felt my mouth drop open.

"R-R-eally?"

"Yes, all the legends are true." I was estatic now, that was so cool.

"So are all the legends true then?" I queried.

"Most yes."

"Even the ones about that imprinting thing?" He looked scared when I asked this. He even scooted away slightly.

"Well yes, they are, but only if you want them to be." _what's that supposed ot mean?_

"Can I see?"

"See what?"

"You in wolf form?"

"Oh. You already have but sure." He said as he got up and walked back towards the forest. 10 seconds later the same wolf type creature that had been sitting under my window came up to me. That's when I realized, Quil had imprinted. Imprinted on me. I didn't want it to show, but of course it did, traitor tears slowly slid down my face as I realized, I'd found my destiny. Even if I din't want it. My whole life lay in that wolf in front of me. Presently Quil had sat on his hind legs and was looking at me intently.

"Quil... am I your imprint?" I asked shakily. The gigantic wolf nodded his head up and down meaning yes. I jumped up the tears flowing freely down my face and ran back to the house and into my room.

How could this happen? I have everything I want right now, a best friend Quil, the perfect boyfriend Stephen and over all a pretty good life. Now everything was upside down, was I supposed to want to be with Quil, because right now I was so confused. I loved Stephen with all my heart, and wanted to be with him forever. Quil, is like an over-protective brother, maybe a best friend, nothing more right now. I need time to think I decided and got dressed quickly grabbing the keys to my mom's car. and heading for the garage.

I got into the car and was about to start the engine when a husky voice behind me whispered, "Claire, I don't expect you to want me like you want Stephen. I know, I waited too long. You fell in love a long time ago, I wish it were with me but I can't stop you. Please be safe, and remember, I'll always be waitng for you." He quietly turned and headed out the side door, I thought I heard a muffled howl as I pulled out of the driveway, which only made me cry harder. Great now my best friend is in pain for me, what's gonna go wrong now? What should I do??

* * *

Hey ya'll,

I know I write short chapters, but I like stories that update daily so I thought maybe if I stuck to writing short chapters that might happen. Really it all depends on what time it is when I get to an OK stopping point. I know this isn't the best story out there, but thanks for reading, a review would be great. Any constuctive critisism? Well anyway, I need some help deciding what Claire will do, ideas would be nice.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. it really makes me feel great!

Thanks again,

CullenCrazy!


	4. What To Do Now?

**_Disclaimer-- I do not own Quil and Claire, Stephenie Meyer does... Although I can claim Stephen for myself!!_**

* * *

As soon as I was out of La Push, I was so relieved. I headed towards Forks (to Stephen's house). I was still crying as I pulled up his driveway and parked behind his beat up old car. I tried to dry my tears but just couldn't. How could I? You have a perfectly good life, in every way, then you find out you have a soul mate that's your best friend. I shakily walked to the front door and knocked. Just about to give up on him, Stephen opened the door groggily, and I collapsed into him, crying hysterically again.

"What's wrong, honey?" He cooed. But I was in no condition to answer I just clung to him frantically wrapping my arms around his neck and burring my head into his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you inside." He started dragging me into the house towards his room, where he laid me on my back. "Calm down, sweetheart. Everything's fine now. Nothing will hurt you." he told me confidently.

"I-I'm. fine." I gasped out, trying to stop the tears that were still flowing. He pulled me into his arms and rested his head on mine. "Stephen, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Claire, for forever." My heart fluttered at these words, even though this wasn't the first time he told me this, this time seemed especially sweet.

"Stephen, can I crash here?"

"Anytime, come on, I'll pull out the couch." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doorway and towards the living room. He walked to the closet and pulled out several blankets, then pulled the dirty blue couch into a bed and set the blankets uo so it was the perfect bed. "Here you go." He said gesturing towards the couch.

"Ummmmm.. Stephen, do you think you could lay down with me? I don't think I could fall asleep otherwise." I asked sheepisly. It was true, I didn't want to think that Stephen wasn't meant for me.. Oh no here come more tears...

"Sure. Come here Claire." He pulled me onto the bed and snuggled up next to me. my head was tucked under his chin and his arms were around my waist. I sighed, content with the way things were, and trying not to remeber anything about what happened before. _I wonder if I could move in here... But I'd miss Quil too much.. I need to go talk to aunt Emily, she'll know what's going on._ I decided as I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up in the arms of a sleeping Stephen. He was snoring lightly, but he was still as cute as can be. I kissed him lightly on the lips before getting up to fix breakfast for us. I walked to the cabnets and pulled out pancake mix. After gathering the ingredients, I began to mix them up in the bowl and start to mix them. As soon as I had one pancake cooked Stephen groggily wondered his way into the kitchen. Awaken by the smell of food I presume.

"Hungry?"

"That's a stupid question, I'm always hungry!! I'm glad you came last night or else I'd be eating cereal." He grinned widely and looked me up and down.

"What?!" I asked suddenly feeling self-concious.

"Nothing. I just noticed how beautiful you are when you get up." That's when I realized I hadn't even brushed my hair yet. Stephen had never seen me without nice clothes, and make-up and being completely perfect. I blushed, even though you can hardly tell through my tanned skin.

He wrapped his arms lovingly aroung my waist, and I sunggled closer.

"I love you." I mumbled aginst his lips as we kissed softly.

"I love you more." he teased. I wanted so badly to turn and run in shame. I have a true love, yet I'm making out with someone else. It sounds so wrong, but for a second, I wished I wished it was Quil holding me close.

After breakfast, I helped Stephen pick up my 'bed' and walked to the car. It was around 2 in the afternoon, and if all went as planned I was going to have a little chat with Sam and Emily. Stephen walked me to the car and kissed me on the cheek before shutting my door.

"Bye, I'll see you later." I told him as I pulled out of the driveway. I drove straight to my destination. _Here goes nothing_, and I lightly knocked on the front door.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys,

Thanks for sticking with me. I haven't updated in forever because my teachers have suddenly become fond of giving TONS of tests!! In fact tomorrow, I have two in science and one in geography... I know it's not the greatest, but I felt bad for not updating, and might have rushed it a bit. Please review!! NO FLAMES.

Love you guys!

CullenCrazy


	5. What's going on?

**_Disclaimer-- I do not own Quil, Claire, Sam, or Emily. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

I waited, until Emily came to the door. She opened it, took one look at me and yelled for Sam.

"I take it, Quil talked to you." It wasn't a question. Sam cautiously walked up and wrapped his arms around aunt Emily's waist.

"Come in Claire, we need to talk." Sam gestured with his hand for my to come in. I sat in the red chair, across from Sam and Emily on the couch.

"Claire, do you the old legends?" Emily asked

"Yeah, and according to Quil, they're true. Is this correct?"

"Umm.. Well Yes, dear they are." Sam told me. I felt my mouth drop open, and quickly closed it. "You see, the boys that are always around here, including Quil, are part of a pack. A werewolf pack. We're the protectors of the Quilleute people. Vampires are our enemies."

"So, you knew this all along and didn't tell me?" I asked aunt Emily.

"We had to wait until you were old enough."

"Uncle Sam, please tell me the imprinting stories aren't real." I felt my eyes tear up again.

"Yes, those are true too.I actually imprinted on Emily."

"Am I really Quil's imprint?" I felt the first tear slide down my cheek.

"Do you remeber when you came for a visit, the time right before you moved here?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Well, you were two years old, and that's when Quil first saw you. Yes, he imprinted on you. But if you don't have feelings for him then, it means nothing."

"So Quil has been waiting on me since I was two?"

"Yes." Emily whispered.

"I need to go!" I said as I got up and started to the front door, tears falling freely now.

"Claire wait!" Sam called from the couch.

"WHAT?!" I turned around to look at him.

"Just think about it before you do anything irrational." I turned back around and headed out the door.

As soon as I had pulled out of the driveway, I headed back to Stephen's, I couldn't bear to go home yet.

It was almost lunch, so I went by McDonald's, on my way to pick up lunch. I pulled into his driveway, behind a blue car. It wasn't unusual for Stephen to have friends over, I wish I would have called first so I could have gotten more food, I thought. I walked to the front door and tried the knob. It was locked._That's weird _I thought,_ his car is here too. _As I knocked lightly on the door, I noticed all the blinds were pulled shut. I walked to the fake rock, where the extra key was hidden and walked back to the door. I could hear music playing, so maybe he hadn't heard my knock. I pushed the key in and turned the knob. I opened the door and walked into the living room, bags in hand. What I saw shocked me. "Stephen, what's going on?" I asked in a shaky voice, as the bags and their contents tumbled to the floor.

"Claire I can explain."

* * *

A/N

Hey,

Sorry for the cliffie I hate them too, but I want to know what you think Claire finds. Thank-you to all my reviewers. I love you all, please review this chapter.

Love you guys,

CullenCrazy!!


	6. Realizing the Truth

Disclaimer-- I do not own the Twilight characters, the talented Stephenie Meyer does. :( I sure wish I did, Edward would be all mine :)

* * *

** _ Previously- "Claire, I can explain!"_**

_The dirty cheating liar _I thought as he lifted himself off the strawberry blond. His shirt was off, and hers was showing her stomach. She was very pretty, and looked familiar. That's when I recognized her. Kelsey June, the fake popular from school, that everyone liked. But Stephen, he was supposed to be different. I guess not. He grabbed his shirt and catiously walked towards me.

"Claire, this is all a MAJOR misunderstanding." he informed me with a dissapointing look on his face, since he got caught.

"What's to misunderstand, I catch my boyfriend of almost 5 years, making out on the couch, that I slept on less than 4 hours ago , with another girl!" I screamed.

"Wait, your boyfriend?" Kelsey spoke up.

"Yes, my boyfriend. I know your popular and everything, but We've been going out 5 years. How could you not know, he was taken?"

"Well, when I was at the store, he told me ya'll broke up." she whispered.

"You told her what??" I turned to glare at Stephen.

"Claire, I can't have much with you, yesterday was the first time I've ever seen you after the sun went down, without your little protector Quil in the room. My hormones took over at the store, and I told Kelsey we were over. She came over and things got out of hand." he walked slowly toward me. "It was a mistake. Please, please forgive me, and I'll never do it again."

"NO!!" I shouted infuriated, that he thought he could do this, and still get me. "You lost your chance. You can have Kelsey, if you want her." As I said that Kelsey looked at him with a hopeful smile playing on her lips. That's when the tears came back. _No one could love me._ I thought. _I knew I was worthless all along._ I turned around and slammed the door in his face and ran to the car the tears slipping down my face.

As I drove off, I realized I had nowhere to go, not home, not anywhere. Except Quil's if I was still accepted there. I pulled into his driveway and walked up to the front door. As I was about to run away, to chicken to actually knock, Quil opened the door.

"Claire what's wrong?"

"Ummm..." I was struggling to keep the tears at bay long enough to talk, "well, Stephen and I had a small.. Ummmm..."

"Spit it out!" he interrupted.

"He cheated on me with Kelsey.." The tears came faster and I found my knees weren't going to support me much longer. I started to fall but felt the familiar warmth of Quil's arm wrap around my quivering body and pick me up cradling me to his chest. He carried me inside and sat me on his shabby old couch. I cried until there were no more tears in my eyes, still tucked protectively in Quil's comforting arms. I looked up into his dark colored eyes, and saw pain.

"Quil, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." I strugg;ed to sit up.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I'm just having trouble keeping myself from going to rip his head off.."

"It's OK Quil, he can go die for all I care. I have you now." I looked up again and saw that the pain was replaced by pure joy. He held my gaze and cautiously leaned his head towards mine. _Am I ready for this? _His lips were an inch from mine slowly getting closer when I couldn't take it any longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us as close as possible. When our lips met it was like an electric shock. I was enjoying this. Apparently so was he because I was the first to pull back from his lips. We just sat there with goofy grins on our faces holding each other as close as we could.

* * *

A/N--

Hey all you wonderful readers!

Thanks soo much for the support, I passed all my tests!! WOOT!! and school is finally over for me! That means more time for updates I hope Well, since I based Stephen off of my boyfriend, it was really hard to write gim cheating, I actually almost cried! Well enjoy and be a great friend and drop a review, long or short both are appreciated!

Love ya'll,

CullenCrazy


	7. Not Again

**Disclaimer-- I own nothing. It all belongs to the almighty Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

I released my grip from around his neck and scooted to the other side of the couch.

"That was...errr...nice." I whispered.

"Yes, quite enjoyable." he agreed. I blushed, this was only the second person for me to ever kiss.

"Maybe we should try that again sometime?" it came out as a question as he looked up shyly.

"I think I'd like that." I looked down as I said it too embarrassed to meet his eyes. He scooted over and grabbed my hand.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure let me get my shoes on first." I walked towards the front door to grab my ratty old tennis shoes, when I realized something... "Quil, have you ever kissed anyone before me?" He suddenly turned bright red and turned his back toward me.

"No." he whispered just loud enough for me to pick it up.

"Well, let me tell you you're pretty good at it!" I informed him.

"No kidding?" he looked at me hopefully.

"Seriously, even better than Stephen." It still stung to say his name, but nowI had my own personal sun to protect me from Stephen and his evil ways. Then something slipped out, something that I'd said before, but never meant it this way. "I love you Quil, as more than a friend." He looked up startled yet pleased.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. And I love you too!" He walked over to me and placed his lips roughly over mine. This kiss was filled with all the passion that was missing from Stephen and my relationship. I realized, I had always been meant for Quil, what I found out about the imprinting on me when I was two, seemed right. I wanted Quil more then anything, and refused to lose him. He removed his lips from mine and twined our fingers together, bringing my hand up slowly to graze his warm lips across it. "Let's go!" He said as he pulled me out the front door and into the cool evening, it was now around 7 O' clock.

We reached First Beach, and saw most of the pack were sitting around a campfire. There were at least 5, Embry, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Leah, and I think I saw Seth and Conner walk towards the woods. Quil pulled me towards the warmth of the fair and we sat down on a log beside Jake.

"Hey, Quil, you finally talked to her. Way to go!" He said high-fiving Quil.

"Yeah, I took the risk and told her look where it got me." He was trying to make it so I couldn't hear, but he was failing miserably. Paul and Jared now noticed us and started wolf whistling **(A/N NO PUN INTENDED)**. Leah glared daggers at me, this confirmed my suspicions of her liking Quil as more than a friend. I glared back, trying to let her know he was mine and she needed to back off. But instead she stood and walked toward us, I tensed, which made Quil look up at me.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed. I nodded my head toward the approaching Leah. Quil nodded and positioned him between us, apparently he suspected the same thing.

"Good evening Leah." He said politely.

"Evening." she growled.

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

"Yes, actually there is, I was wondering if you suddenly forgot about what we did in the woods that night?" she looked triumphant as my face fell into a frown... _Not again!! I thought I could trust Quil, and I did. _I felt my eyes tear up as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I want to know what she is talking about. And I want to know NOW!" i shouted at him. I barely noticed that all eyes were now on us.

* * *

A/N-

Hey ya'll

I had time tonight, and felt guilty about not updating for awhile, so there it is I hope you liked it! Leave a review please, it could make all the difference on whether or not you see a new chapter soon ;)

Love you guys to death!

CullenCrazy!!


	8. Vulnerability

I don't own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. :(

Dedicated to my most faithful reader, sweetfatima! Thanks so much for your support, YOU ROCK.

Before you start reading I know this is really short but I had writers block, on how to explain what happened.I went with Quil's POV and I don't know how well that worked out, so bear with me. Next chapter will be back to Claire and Leah. Please review my wonderful readers.

* * *

Quil POV--

"umm.." I couldn't get words out. All I could do was think about how much I wanted to punch Leah so hard she wouldn't wake up until next Tuesday.

I was surprised we had kept the secret about the biggest mistake I ever made in life from the pack this long.

_Flashback_

_"Leah, we need to talk." I walked up behind her as the others were leaving the council meeting. "I've seen what you think about me, and I don't feel the same way." She turned on me suddenly._

_"How do you know? You've never given me a chance, the only thing you care about is the stupid 15 year old. I could give you so much more." she fluttered her eyes and gave me a nod. "Give me a chance you know you want too."_

_"No. Leah your like my sister, I don't have those kind of feelings for you." She put her finger to my lips._

_"Just one chance." she reached up on her toes so her lips could touch mine. I had to admit, I'd never felt anything like it and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist. This was the best thing I had ever felt. _

_We made out for what seemed like forever, when I pulled away realizing what I'd just done._

_"This is wrong, I have no feelings for you." _

_"That didn't feel like nothing." she was blushing now._

_"I need to get out of here now." I scampered out of the forest ashamed of cheating on my precious Claire. _

End Flashback

All eyes were on us, I couldn't stand it any longer I jumped up and ran towards the shelter of the woods. I'd sworn I would never let her hear about my foolishness. I couldn't believe Leah could be such a jerk. How was I going to explain the situation to Claire.

I wondered around the forest all night dreading returning to Claire in the morning. As the sun peaked over the horizon I trotted back to my love. I had to make this right someway.


End file.
